Noches sin Sueños
by Lilac Bloom 11
Summary: Con su único hermano al borde de la muerte, Hikari cree que la única forma de deshacerse del dolor es entregando sus sentimientos a las fuerzas oscuras. Sólo un amigo podrá mostrarle que las cosas no tienen por qué ser así.


**Aclaración: **Como es bien sabido en todos los que publicamos en este sitio, Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Este fic fue escrito simplemente como una forma de entretenimiento personal. Aunque no es precisamente un songfic, en este fic aparecen dos fragmentos de la canción "La Paz de tus Ojos", interpretada por "La Oreja de Van Gogh".

**Dedicatoria: **Aunque aún les debo mi parte del reto, amigas, por lo pronto les dejo este fic. Para CieloCriss, Hikari T. y Zelshamada :).

**Noches sin Sueños**

Aquella noche el bosque se encontraba en completo silencio. Bajo el abrigo de la luna y las estrellas, todas las criaturas que lo habitaban descansaban en sus madrigueras dentro de los enormes pinos, arrullados por el viento de verano.

En un claro del mismo, una pequeña fogata irradiaba luz y calor a un unido grupo de amigos: Ocho pequeños y sus camaradas digitales dormían juntos, tratando de recuperar fuerzas luego de la odisea que habían vivido aquel día- y que probablemente repetirían al salir el sol. Lo único que se escuchaba en el claro eran las tranquilas respiraciones de todos los niños... excepto uno. Apartado de sus amigos y del calor, un chiquillo de aproximadamente 7 u 8 años se movía angustiado en su sueño, con la carita fruncida, sudorosa y pálida. Una solitaria lágrima escapaba lentamente de uno de sus ojos, escurriéndose por su mejilla. 

Aquello que atormentaba al niño en sus sueños pareció terminar abruptamente, ya que del mismo modo se sentó, abriendo los ojos alarmado y mirando hacia todas partes, como si buscara un monstruo entre las sombras nocturnas. Con la respiración entrecortada, se talló los ojos mientras trataba de calmarse. Pero fue en vano, ya que se soltó a llorar en silencio, ocultando el rostro entre sus rodillas. 

- "¿Qué te pasa?"- una vocecita se escuchó a sus espaldas, haciendo que el niño interrumpiera el llanto y se pusiera de pie torpemente, como si lo hubieran descubierto haciendo algo indebido.

- "N... nada"- respondió con un susurro, mirando hacia el suelo para que sus ojos no delataran su mentira. 

- "¿Tienes miedo?"- la voz fue acompañada del crujir de las hojas al ser pisadas. Una pequeña mano se posó sobre el hombro del niño. 

- "No"- mintió de nuevo.

- "¿Entonces por qué estabas llorando?"

- "Yo... tuve una pesadilla"- confesó finalmente al verse atrapado- "Y me asusté"

- "¿Qué soñaste?"

- "Soñé que nunca iba a volver a casa, a ver a mi mamá"- los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo. Su acompañante se sentó en el suelo.

- "Yo también tengo miedo"

- "¿Cómo?"- el niño se sentó, aparentemente sorprendido por la súbita declaración.

- "Todos tenemos miedo. Y queremos ver a nuestros papás otra vez"

El niño no respondió. 

- "Pero ya oíste a los grandes: La única forma de hacerlo es acabando con los Dark Masters"

El niño permaneció en silencio. Pensar en esos seres tan temibles, en todo el daño que habían causado y en todas las muertes que habían provocado, le daban ganas de llorar. 

- "Me gustaría ser fuerte como los demás"- susurró el chico finalmente- "Ser grande y fuerte como nuestros hermanos para que nada me diera miedo"

- "Yo también"- respondió la voz- "Pero para eso tenemos que volvernos fuertes"

El niño suspiró, mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

- "Creo que eso no será fácil..."

- "Tal vez... pero mi mamá me dice siempre que dormir ayuda"- el chico sintió como ella se acurrucaba a su lado y ahogaba un bostezo. 

El pequeño se giró sobre su estómago y suspiró.

- "Pero yo no puedo dormir"

- "¿Por qué? ¿No tienes sueño?"

- "Sí tengo sueño pero... pero es que tengo miedo a la oscuridad"- el niño cerró los ojos y recordó la lamparita azul que su madre solía dejar encendida todas las noches. Ahora, ni mamá ni la luz lo acompañaban, sólo esa densa y fría oscuridad que tanto temía... y eso le hacía sentir muy intranquilo.

- "¿Y si te cuento una historia? Mi mamá me las cuenta cuando tengo sueños feos"

- "Pero..."

- "Si cierras los ojos e imaginas el cuento, se te olvidará la oscuridad, ¡te lo aseguro!"

- "Bueno... nada se pierde..."- el niño se acomodó en su pequeño lecho, mientras su acompañante, una niña de su misma edad se aclaraba la garganta.

- "_Había una vez una princesa que se llamaba BlancaNieves, que tenía la piel como la nieve y el pelo como el ébano. Un día, su malvada madrastra fue a buscar a su espejo mágico y..."_

__________________________________________________________

_10 años después..._

_Todo empezó como una ligera melancolía, una débil sensación que se fue apoderando de su pecho, vaciando toda emoción en su corazón. El mundo se fue tornando poco a poco gris ante sus ojos, perdiendo el brillo y colorido de antaño. Un frío se coló en su alma, quitándole la energía... quitándole las ganas de salir, de hablar, de moverse..._

_Quitándole las ganas de vivir._

- "Su hija está atravesando un episodio depresivo mayor, señora Yagami"- explicó el doctor a la afligida madre. Detrás de ella sintió las fuertes manos de su esposo tomarle de los hombros, mientras que su hijo mayor le tomaba la mano, tratando de darle los ánimos que él no sentía. 

- "¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?"- susurró la dama mientras negaba con la cabeza- "Ella estaba tan bien..."

- "Es probable que su hija aún no supere el hecho de que..."- el doctor miró de reojo la mirada triste del joven que tenía enfrente y guardó silencio.

- "No supera el que me esté muriendo"- musitó Taichi entre dientes, mientras soltaba la mano de su madre.

- "¡No digas eso!"- lo reprendió su madre mientras trataba de aguantar las ganas de llorar- "¡Tú no te estás muriendo!"

- "Eso es lo que los doctores están tratando de hacerte creer, ¡pero no es así!"

- "¡Basta Taichi!"

El joven ignoró las palabras de su padre y se puso de pie para salir del consultorio, cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás de él. Sintiendo como las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas, Taichi se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la madera, a través de la cual podía escuchar la conversación que sostenían sus padres con el médico. 

_- "Discúlpelo doctor..."- _la voz de su madre se había quebrado- _"Es sólo que él... él no es el mismo..."_

_- "Todo ha cambiado en casa... desde que le diagnosticaron cáncer hace un año"_

_- "No tiene idea de lo mucho que me ha dolido ver a mi hijo perder fuerzas poco a poco, a pesar de los tratamientos y las medicinas. Estamos a punto de agotar todos los recursos posibles... estamos a punto de perder la esperanza"_

Taichi suspiró al tiempo que abrazaba débilmente sus rodillas. Odiaba que las cosas fueran así. Odiaba estar enfermo. Odiaba ver a sus padres y amigos sufrir. Y sobretodo, odiaba ver como su hermana se extinguía poco a poco, literalmente. __

Muchas veces se había despertado súbitamente en medio de la noche, temeroso de que la muerte se lo llevara en medio de sus sueños. Y era entonces cuando maldecía al destino por ponerlo en el camino de la enfermedad, especialmente cuando aún tenía tantos sueños por cumplir. 

Todo fue tan inesperado que en un principio pensó que se trataba de una cruel broma por parte del médico. Él sólo había acudido a un chequeo rápido por un dolor que le había empezado en la parte baja del abdomen, seguramente por el balonazo que había recibido en el último partido. ¿Qué más podría indicarle el médico además de un ungüento y tal vez una venda?. 

Recordaba claramente como el semblante del médico de la familia se tornó severo, y pidió a una enfermera que llamara a los padres de Taichi para que se presentaran lo antes posibles. Su madre estaba pálida al entrar al consultorio del brazo de su esposo, con una expresión neutra en el rostro. Fue entonces que el médico miró fijamente a Taichi y con la voz ronca le informó que había sentido algo extraño al palparle el hígado y que lo mejor sería hacerle un chequeo más profundo.

A partir de ahí las cosas se desataron rápidamente: Las radiografías y tomas de sangre del día siguiente se transformaron en una operación para retirarle un tumor y finalmente en aquel terrible anuncio: Taichi tenía cáncer en el hígado. A pesar de la magnitud de la noticia, el médico les aseguró que la juventud de Taichi era un punto a su favor y que con los tratamientos adecuados saldría adelante. 

Tal vez por eso Taichi tomó el asunto con serenidad. Sí, estaba enfermo, pero eso no era nada con algunas de las cosas a las que había tenido que enfrentar en su niñez. A sus ojos, esta sería simplemente una batalla más en su vida que ganaría con valor.

Los siguientes meses fueron difíciles para la familia Yagami con el inicio de las radiaciones y la quimioterapia, ya que los efectos de estos tratamientos fueron devastadores para Taichi, quien pasaba todas las noches vomitando sin parar y días completos tirado en la cama, temblando de frío y sin energía, como si estuviera envenenado. 

A pesar de todo, él trataba de tomar las cosas con humor para restarles importancia. Un ejemplo de ello sería cuando las radiaciones finalmente hicieron que perdiera todo el pelo, ya que simplemente se alzó de hombros y comentó que de ese modo estaría más fresco en el verano. La actitud valiente de Taichi hacía que a pesar de todo, las cosas fueran un poco más sencillas. 

Desafortunadamente eso no fue suficiente para vencer a la terrible enfermedad, ya que seis meses después el médico informó al joven que los tratamientos no habían logrado controlar al cáncer de la manera en que ellos esperaban. Fue un duro golpe para Taichi, quien de todos modos aceptó recibir tratamientos más agresivos con tal de recuperar la salud. Sin embargo, la actitud con la que enfrentó esta segunda fase fue mucho menos entusiasta que antes. 

Conforme pasaron los meses, la fuerza y la alegría que caracterizaban a Taichi se fueron apagando: Estaba tan cansado que apenas y podía levantarse de la cama en las mañanas, llegando paulatinamente al punto en que sólo salía de casa para ir al hospital. Pero lo peor eran las visitas al médico, cargadas de ilusión por recibir esa buena noticia que nunca llegaba: El cáncer parecía avanzar y con ello menguaba poco a poco el cuerpo y sobretodo el alma del chico. 

Fue entonces que surgió el miedo aquella primera noche en la que despertó sobresaltado por el pensamiento de que tal vez no volvería a ver la luz del siguiente día. Era cierto que estaba tan cansado de sentirse enfermo que en ocasiones deseaba en secreto morirse para que todo terminara, especialmente cuando se veía al espejo y se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al ver su rostro amarillo y cenizo como una vela, los ojos apagados y la piel pegada a los pómulos después de perder tanto peso, pero eso no significaba que _en verdad_ quisiera morirse. 

La cruel idea de irse a la cama una noche para jamás despertar se fue tornando lentamente en una secreta obsesión que terminó con el poco valor que le restaba. El miedo lo paralizó por completo.

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que se diera cuenta del daño que su enfermedad estaba provocando en su familia: Sabía del llanto que su madre dejaba salir en las noches luego de fingir durante el día fortaleza ante él. Sabía de las ausencias profundas de su padre, quien pensaba que el alcohol ahogaría literalmente el dolor. Pero no supo hasta que punto su hermana estaba siendo afectada... hasta que fue demasiado tarde. 

_- "Lo sé Señora Yagami. Comprendo que la enfermedad de su hijo ha alterado drásticamente la dinámica de su familia"_

_- "¿Pero por qué está Hikari así? ¿Por qué ya no llora? ¿Por qué ha preferido quedarse callada?"_

_- "Como dije anteriormente, es probable que Hikari aún no supere el hecho de que su hermano esté enfermo y, sobretodo, la posibilidad de que este fallezca próximamente"_

_- "Doctor..."- _un sollozo ahogó la voz de la madre__

_- "Me duele decírselo de esta forma, Señora Yagami, pero necesitan estar preparados para esa posibilidad a pesar de que los médicos están tratando de salvar a su hijo por todos los medios posibles"_

_- "Lo sé... eso es lo que nos han dicho"- _esta vez, fue el padre quien habló_- "Nos han dicho que necesitamos ir a terapia para prepararnos... para ese momento"_

_- "Les recomiendo que hagan caso de ese consejo. Es lo mejor tanto para ustedes como para sus hijos"_

Fuera del consultorio, Taichi ahogó un suspiro.

_- "Lo... lo intentaremos"_

_- "Bien"_- el psiquiatra guardó silencio unos instantes antes de proseguir-_ "Como decía, esta situación está siendo insoportable para su hija. Es una pérdida que no puede superar, que le hace sentir tristeza y sobretodo mucho enojo"_

_- "¿Enojo? ¿Contra quién?"_

_- "Pueden ser muchas cosas: Puede estar enojada con los médicos que no logran encontrar la cura, con el mismo Cáncer o incluso con su hermano por enfermar"_

_- "¡Pero eso es absurdo!"_

_- "Obviamente estamos hablando de cuestiones inconscientes, señora. Ustedes también deben sentir mucha frustración por esta situación, enojándose incluso con personas que no tienen ninguna responsabilidad por lo que ocurre"_

_- "Ahora que lo dice... es posible que sí... pero..."_

_- "Pero ustedes lo expresan de alguna forma, ¿no es así?. Llorando o hablando si no me equivoco"_

_- "Sí... puede ser..."_

_- "Hikari siente mucho enojo y dolor al igual que ustedes.  Sin embargo, ella no está pudiendo expresar estos sentimientos adecuadamente, por lo que los está vertiendo hacia sí misma. De acuerdo con lo que pude deducir después de entrevistarla, es muy probable que se sienta culpable de no poder hacer nada para que su hermano sane. La culpa es algo muy frecuente en la depresión..."_

_- "¡Mi hija no tiene la culpa de nada!"_

_- "Lo sé señor, pero eso es algo que Hikari no acepta aún. Culpa, dolor, frustración... todos esos sentimientos negativos están siendo vertidos hacia su psique, hiriéndola. Tal vez por eso inconscientemente se está lastimando al no dormir, no comer y al negarse a salir de su cuarto"_

Taichi negó con la cabeza, sintiendo de pronto rabia hacia su hermana: ¿Cómo era posible que ella pensara que su enfermedad era su culpa?. ¿Cómo era posible que ella pensara en hacerse daño... en morirse, cuando él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitarlo?. "_El que debería sentirse culpable soy yo_", pensó enfadado, "_Por no darme cuenta a tiempo de lo que ocurre con Hikari_". 

En un inicio ella solía llorar al igual que su madre, pero inesperadamente cambió: Dejó de llorar y deambulaba por la casa, silenciosa como un fantasma. Poco después comenzó a pasar las tardes en su cuarto mirando la ventaba por horas, como si estuviera tratando de perderse en el cielo del atardecer. Más adelante dejó de preocuparse por su aseo y aspecto personal, comía cuando mucho una vez al día y pasaba las noches en vela: Taichi la había encontrado varias veces sentada en la sala mirando la Luna cuando iba al baño a vomitar. 

Sus calificaciones declinaron, se refugiaba en casa sin querer salir ni ver a nadie, hasta que llegó el día en que dejó de habla. Sus padres se alarmaron al ver a su hija tan alterada que decidieron buscar ayuda en el hospital, donde les recomendaron que visitaran a un psiquiatra.

_- "¿Y si le decimos que las cosas no son como ella cree, doctor? ¿Así podrá salir?"_

_- "Eso podría ayudarle, Señor Yagami, ya que lo que ella necesita primordialmente es el apoyo de su familia, sobretodo en estos momentos tan difíciles. Por lo pronto voy a diagnosticarle unos medicamentos para reanimarla, por lo que les sugiero que la internen unos días aquí para tenerla en observación, sobretodo por el estado de desnutrición en el que se encuentra. También les voy a recomendar a un terapeuta familiar para que los atienda lo antes posible"_

_- "¿Y con eso nuestra hija se curará?"_

_- "Es posible Señora Yagami, pero la labor más importante tendrá que surgir de ella misma: La única forma en que podrá salir adelante es si se da cuenta de que a pesar de todo la vida continúa y recupere la esperanza. De hecho, la depresión surge cuando ésta se ha perdido por completo..."_

Taichi se puso de pie lentamente al escuchar que sus padres se preparaban para salir del despacho del psiquiatra. Inconscientemente se acomodó el gorro que protegía su cabeza del frío viento de Enero y se alejó con paso vacilante de la puerta, pensando en el modo de regresar a su hermana a la normalidad... en el modo de darle ánimo y de explicarle que la vida siempre seguirá adelante.

A pesar de que él ya no esté con ella...

_________________________________________

- "Tus amigas me preguntaron si mañana pueden venir a visitarte. Te han extrañado mucho todos estos días y ya quieren que regreses a la escuela, Hikari"

...

- "Las cosas van bien en la escuela, hoy hubo examen de Biología. ¿Recuerdas lo de la célula? Pues eso preguntó el profesor, incluso nos pidió que dibujáramos un diagrama. Creo que me fue bien, a pesar de que casi no estudié"

...

- "Daisuke te manda saludos. Dice que mañana vendrá a visitarte, ya que hoy está pasando el día con Taichi en el hospital. Tu mamá dice que ya es la última radiación que le van a hacer, así que pronto regresará a casa y le gustaría que estés con él para entonces"

...

- "¿Por qué no me respondes, Hikari?"

Eran las 3 de la tarde de un nublado día de febrero. El tibio sol del invierno se filtraba a través de las cortinas cerradas de un pequeño cuarto de hospital. En el centro estaba una cama destendida donde se encontraba recostada una delgada joven de  18 años. Su mirada rojiza y apagada miraba distraídamente la pared. Su expresión era ausente, como si estuviera en otro lugar muy lejos de aquel hospital. Sentado frente a ella, y tratando de llamar su atención al tomarla de la mano se encontraba un chico rubio de su misma edad vestido en uniforme escolar. El chico estaba pálido y cansado, con unas ojeras moradas enmarcándole los ojos. 

Ella no parecía percatarse de su acompañante. Aparentemente tampoco se daba cuenta de que él había pasado a su lado cada tarde desde que la habían internado en el Hospital tres semanas atrás. El cansancio que mostraban sus ojos se debían a las largas noches que había pasado haciendo la tarea que no adelantaba durante el día por estar con ella. 

Todas las tardes habían sido iguales: Él le platicaba de la escuela, de sus amigos, la animaba ha responderle. Ella lo ignoraba, sumida en ese dolor que no la dejaba en paz y que la había hecho olvidar lo que era sentir algo distinto. Él guardaba silencio y esperaba pacientemente a que ella reaccionara. 

Y así pasaron muchas tardes de invierno.

Sin embargo, ese día él se cansó de esperar. Estaba enojado con ella por rendirse antes de que terminara la batalla. Por dejarse caer cuando su hermano aún la esperaba en casa. Por no darse cuenta de que jamás estaría sola.

- "Nunca vas a responderme, ¿verdad Hikari?"- exclamó con voz ronca mientras soltaba bruscamente la mano de la chica. Ella no se inmutó ante el rudo gesto de su amigo, por el contrario, continuó contemplando la pared. 

Él se acercó a la ventana y apoyó su frente sobre el frío vidrio que la cubría. El contraste de temperaturas lo hizo temblar ligeramente, mientras que su respiración entrecortada empañaba el cristal. Eso era lo único que se escuchaba en la pequeña habitación.

- "Estoy en lo correcto"- susurró finalmente al tiempo que se giraba para ver a su amiga aún inmóvil. Recargado en el cristal, trataba de pensar en la forma de hacerla reaccionar, pero algo en su interior le decía que ni todas las tardes del resto de su vida sentado a su lado harían que volviera si **ella** no lo deseaba.

Se apartó de la ventana y se agachó cerca de la cama, de modo que su rostro estuviera cercano al de su amiga, para que ella pudiera "verlo" a los ojos. Sintió desesperación al ver como su mirada rojiza parecía atravesarlo, como si estuviera hecho de aire.

- "No vas a reaccionar, porque no quieres hacerlo. Estoy perdiendo el tiempo, ¿verdad?"- Los ojos del chico comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- "Ya te rendiste, ¿cierto?. Ya decidiste que no hay nada más que hacer y que lo mejor es dejarte morir antes de que tu hermano lo haga"

Él le tomó la mano con suavidad y la apretó, pero fue como presionar un cojín porque no obtuvo respuesta alguna- "¿Acaso crees que no hay nada más que hacer, Kari? ¿Crees que sin tu hermano te quedarás completamente sola?"

Como respuesta obtuvo solamente un lento pestañeo. 

- "¡Pues no es cierto!"- exclamó él poniéndose de pie súbitamente y aferrándose a los barrotes de la cama- "¡Así no son las cosas! Todos estamos preocupados por tí y daríamos lo que fuera con tal de que no sufrieras."

Ella cerró los ojos. Él se apartó hasta la entrada, las lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. Tomó su mochila y abrió la puerta.

- "¡Pero nada de eso te importa! ¿O me equivoco?. Tu hermano necesita que estés ahí con él para darle fuerzas, pero mejor has decidido dejarte caer. ¿Dónde quedó la Hikari decidida que conocí?"

Ella no respondió. Él ahogó un sollozo.

- "Me duele, ¿lo sabes?. Me duele verte así y no tener idea de cómo ayudarte. No quiero que estés así, pero estás decidida a dejarte morir... y yo no quiero estar presente cuando eso ocurra"

Él cerró la puerta al salir. Ella suspiró suavemente, al tiempo que una solitaria lágrima caía por su pálido rostro. Ella no quería que él se marchara.

Ella quería que las cosas fueran diferentes...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_No he podido esta vez,   
vuelvo a no ser,   
vuelvo a caer.   
Qué importa nada si yo,   
no sé reír,   
no sé sentir... _

_  
Quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón,   
quiero darte un beso sin pensar,   
quiero sentir miedo cuando me digas adiós,   
quiero que me enseñes a jugar_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ella se dió cuenta de su llegada al escuchar el crujir de la puerta al cerrarse, el tintineo de las llaves al ser guardadas en la repisa y sus pasos vacilantes recorriendo el pasillo hasta adentrarse en su cuarto. Ya era muy tarde, probablemente se demoró más de lo acostumbrado durante su visita, pensó mientras apagaba la estufa. Una tarde libre en el trabajo le había permitido llegar pronto a casa y preparar una comida casera por primera vez en varias semanas. Tal vez no era mucho, pero esperaba que con eso su hijo se sintiera un poco mejor. 

Y ella sabía que las últimas semanas no habían sido sencillas para él. 

- "¿Takeru? ¿Tienes hambre?"- llamó suavemente mientras golpeaba la puerta de su cuarto. 

- "No... mamá... gracias"- fue la ahogada respuesta del otro lado. Su instinto materno detectó el matiz de tristeza en la voz del chico. Algo no estaba bien. 

- "¿Pasa algo?"- preguntó ella, al tiempo que abría la puerta y entraba al cuarto.- "¿Takeru? ¿Qué tienes?"

Su hijo de 18 años estaba sentado en su escritorio, pero no precisamente para trabajar o jugar. Tenía la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos y respiraba agitadamente. Al sentir la presencia de su madre levantó rápidamente la cabeza y ella pudo ver que tenía la nariz y el contorno de los ojos sonrojados, como si acabara de llorar. 

- "Has estado llorando, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es tu amigo Taichi?"- preguntó alarmada, pero se relajó al ver que él negaba con la cabeza. Ella estaba perfectamente enterada de la situación, especialmente por la tristeza que embargaba a su hijo mayor.- "¿Qué pasa entonces?"

Él suspiró y se levantó de su asiento, para irse a sentar al lado de su madre en su cama. Con la mirada fija en el suelo susurró- "Es Hikari, mamá. Ya no sé cómo hablarle... ella me ignora como si fuera un fantasma. Es como si... como si ya no estuviera aquí"

- "Ella está pasando por un momento muy duro, hijo."

- "¿Tanto así como para morirse de esa forma? Ya no come, no habla, no duerme. La tienen con suero y tranquilizantes para que descanse, pero cada día la veo peor..."

Él comenzó a llorar. Odiaba que la gente lo viera vulnerable, pero era tal su frustración que poco le había importado las miradas de los demás cuando fue al parque a desquitarse con un balón. Tiro tras tiro a la canasta había maldecido lo que ocurría al tiempo que las lágrimas salían libres luego de pasar varias semanas contenidas. Con su madre las cosas no eran distintas.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, al tiempo que él descargaba su miedo. 

- "Takeru... ¿qué sentirías tú si tu hermano fuera el que estuviera enfermo"

La pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa, pero aún así logró responder- "No lo sé... supongo que mucha tristeza. Ni siquiera sé que responderte mamá, sería lo peor que me pudiera pasar..."

- "Tal vez ella está sintiendo lo mismo. La posibilidad de perder a su hermano es un dolor enorme que ya no puede soportar"

- "Pero..."

- "No podemos juzgarla, hijo. No estamos sintiendo lo mismo que ella, no sabemos hasta que punto ha llegado su tristeza"

- "Lo sé... pero no me gusta verla así. Soy su amigo, debería poder ayudarla en algo"

- "Estar con ella es más de lo que crees. Su dolor no le deja ver más allá de lo que tiene enfrente, pero algún día lo hará. Ella no es una chica tan débil de acuerdo a lo que me has contado."

- "Entiendo..."- susurró él- "Mañana iré a ver cómo sigue. Porque hoy... no me siento del todo bien."

- "Nadie espera que no te afecte esto, Takeru."

Madre e hijo permanecieron juntos en silencio por un rato más, hasta que el teléfono los interrumpió. Ella se puso de pie para contestar y él se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Dormir una noche completa sonaba muy tentador, a pesar de las tareas que aún tenía por hacer. 

- "¿Hijo?"- la voz de su madre interrumpió el sueño ligero que comenzaba a invadirlo. Él se sentó en la cama y con los ojos entrecerrados la vio entrar al cuarto.

- "Estoy despierto... deja me echo agua en la cara y te ayudo con la cena..."

- "No es eso..."- ella se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano.- "Era la señora Yagami..."

- "¿La señora Ya...? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Algo le sucedió a Tai?"- preguntó el alarmado.

- "No, Takeru. Es Hikari... ha desaparecido".

_________________________________________________

Ni se dió cuenta del momento en que _ellos_ la llamaron. Lo último que recordaba era estar recostada en su cuarto cuando todo se tornó oscuro y desapareció. Inmediatamente después sintió la arena picándole el rostro.

Había regresado... _ellos_ la querían de vuelta. 

Hikari se puso de pie lentamente. Algo había en este sitio que había disminuido su dolor, ya no lo sentía de esa forma tan intensa y terrible como antes. Lo único que sentía era un frío extraño y seco en el centro de su pecho, que aliviaba su tormento. 

Pronto notó que no estaba sola: Una docena de criaturas negras como la noche la rodeaban, con los ojos grises y muertos mirándola con devoción.

_Nuestra prometida..._- susurraron- _Sabíamos que volvería si esperábamos el momento adecuado..._

Estaba de regreso en el Mar de la Oscuridad, hogar de todas las criaturas provenientes de la oscuridad. La tristeza y la desesperanza eran su alimento y el miedo la fuerza que los mantenía vivos. __

La melancolía de sus once años los había atraído a ella años atrás, buscándola, llamándola para ser su compañera eterna y la fuente de su existencia. Sabía que en este momento se nutrían de su dolor, de esa insoportable sensación que había nublado su mente y su corazón, que le había restado brillo a su vida y que hacía que nada valiera la pena ya.

_Ven con nosotros... sé nuestra compañera_- sus voces pegajosas se escuchaban por todo el lugar- _Danos abrigo... y te daremos el descanso que tanto deseas..._

Las criaturas comenzaron a avanzar rumbo a las aguas negras del mar. Hikari se sintió inmediatamente atraída hacia ellos. Su oferta era generosa, el descanso que ella anhelaba desde tiempo atrás. Liberarse del dolor, de la culpa y la tristeza que le esperaban en el otro mundo. Calmar el miedo, borrarlo para siempre. 

Sus pies descalzos tocaron las frías aguas y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Conforme se adentraba en el mar, el frío entumecía su piel, sus sentidos, su corazón: Comenzaba a olvidar lo que es el sentir, la nada se instalaba en el pecho y el dolor moría paso a paso. 

Sin embargo, había algo que aún se negaba a morir. Aquello que había quedado oculto bajo su tristeza y que ahora podía salir a flote: Una extraña sensación que ya no podía reconocer, y que le gritaba que saliera del agua. Imágenes de personas que ella conocía pasaron por su mente... dos personas maduras que lloraban abrazados en un sillón... un chico enfermo que luchaba por vivir en un cuarto de hospital... un chico rubio que gritaba su nombre en el mar...

_Ven... no te detengas... te hemos dado descanso... ven a nutrirnos..._

Las imágenes giraban a su alrededor, llamándola, pidiéndole que volvieran. Y esa sensación las nutría y las hacía más grandes y claras. Ella cerró los ojos: ¡No quería volver! ¡Ella quería descansar lejos de ellos!. Ellos le quitaban el sueño, le hacían sufrir...

- "¿Realmente deseas esto?"- una voz clara y una mano fuerte la tomó del brazo.

Ella se giró y vio que quien la sujetaba era el chico rubio de su visión. Tenía las heladas aguas del mar hasta la cintura, los labios morados y los ojos cansados, pero la mirada firme sobre ella. Las criaturas del mar emitieron un bufido y se acercaron amenazadoramente a él.

- "Esta vez vengo solo"- comentó a las criaturas antes de centrar de nuevo su atención en ella- "Esta vez estamos solos, Hikari"

Ella cerró los ojos. Tocarlo le volvía a producir dolor, le volvía a ahogar el pecho, a darle ganas de llorar. Pero él mantenía su mano firme sobre ella. 

- "Ellos prometieron darme descanso..."

- "¿Descanso?"

- "Descanso del dolor, de las lágrimas. Prometieron llevarse todo... y darme este frío que me alivia"

- "¡Eso es mentira! Lo que ellos te ofrecen es un descanso falso, una vida eterna como si fueras un cascarón..."

- "Eso es lo único que podrá dejarme tranquila..."

- "No, no lo es..."- él soltó el brazo de su amiga. Se apartó un poco y la miró con tristeza.

Las criaturas los rodearon. Esta vez ya no habría escapatoria para ninguno de los dos. Él se veía atemorizado, pero ni aún así trató de escapar.

- "¿Por qué estás aquí?"- preguntó ella de pronto- "Tú no quieres irte con ellos. ¿Por qué viniste? ¿Por qué no te marchas?"

- "¿No lo entiendes?"- susurró él con una sonrisa tímida, aproximándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros- "Tú me llamaste, Hikari, porque en el fondo deseas algo distinto, pero lo has olvidado"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

_Quiero sentir algo y no sé por donde empezar,   
quiero que mi mundo deje de girar,   
quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar,   
quiero asustarme si no estás. _

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

El estar cerca del chico comenzó a transmitirle un calor indescriptible, que comenzó a erradicar el frío, a tranquilizarla, a hacerle recordar...

Las imágenes dolorosas de su mente comenzaron a cambiar lentamente... la pareja de la sala se transformó en unos padres que siempre habían estado orgullosos de ella... el chico del hospital en un joven fuerte y bromista con quien platicaba antes de dormir... el rubio de la playa en su mejor amigo, con quien había vencido los obstáculos más altos. 

Ellos representaban algo que Hikari había olvidado: Lo que es la alegría... la ternura... el amor... la paz... la esperanza.

- "Esto es lo que quiero..."- susurró ella de pronto- "Quiero volver a lo de antes... quiero volver a sentir lo de antes..."

- "Lo harás..."- respondió él suavemente- "Pero eso depende solamente de tí..."

Cuando él la abrazó, ella no pudo contener el llanto. Las lágrimas fueron lavando el frío completamente, dejando que los sentimientos olvidados volvieran poco a poco a su alma, incluidos el dolor y la culpa de antes. Sin embargo, Hikari ahora comprendía que la solución no radicaba en dejarse caer hasta perderse a ella misma. Si deseaba recuperar la calma, necesitaría enfrentarlos tarde o temprano.

El calor fue apartando a las criaturas negras, quienes viendo perdida a su fuente se marcharon nuevamente al fondo del mar. 

_Rechazaste nuestra oferta... pero recuerda que siempre estará en pie..._

Con el rostro aún oculto en el pecho de su amigo, Hikari tomó finalmente una decisión.

- "Quiero irme a casa, Takeru"

______________________________________________________

Cuando Hikari dejó de llorar, se encontró de regreso en el cuarto del hospital que había abandonado tiempo atrás. Era como si nunca hubiera se hubiera marchado... excepto por el hecho de que aún estaba en los brazos de Takeru.

- "¿Hikari?"- la llamó él con timidez- "¿Estás bien?"

Ella se apartó del chico y se sentó sobre su cama. Los olores y la blancura del hospital le traían a la mente de nuevo la razón por la que había estado a punto de dejarlo todo.

- "No, no estoy bien"- susurró ella volviendo a llorar- "No sabiendo que mi hermano se va a morir..."

Takeru se sentó junto a ella y le tomó las manos.

- "Tai aún no muere..."

- "Ya lo sé pero..."

- "...Y él aún está en tratamiento. Aunque sea pequeña, aún existe la posibilidad de que se salve"

- "No estoy tan segura de ello..."

- "Nadie está seguro, Hika. Ni los médicos ni tus papás. Pero de todos modos están haciendo lo posible para vencer la enfermedad de tu hermano"

- "Lo sé, y por eso me siento tan mal... Taichi se está muriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo."- sollozó mientras se cubría el rostro.

- "Claro que puedes. Si hay algo que Tai necesita, es a su hermana. Necesita de alguien que lo conozca tan bien que sepa como darle ánimo y fuerzas para pasarla mejor estos días... en especial si son los últimos"

- "Esto no puede ser verdad, Takeru... ¡Yo no quiero perder a mi hermano!. Sin él, ya nada será igual..."

- "Es cierto..."- Takeru tragó saliva- "Pero la vida continuará a pesar de todo. Con o sin Taichi, tú aún estarás aquí, con nosotros, que te queremos. Va a ser difícil, pero de algún modo tendremos que sacar fuerzas para seguir adelante juntos..."

- "Me gustaría ser más fuerte para ayudar a mi hermano... y para poder superar el dolor si lo pierdo..."

- "Bueno"- murmuró Takeru haciendo que ella se recostara- "Alguien me dijo una vez que dormir ayuda a ser fuerte..."

- "No puedo dormir..."- susurró ella limpiándose unas lágrimas- "No puedo dejar de pensar en Tai y..."

Takeru se recostó a su lado y la abrazó al tiempo que ella se acurrucaba en su pecho. Hikari guardó silencio. 

- "Sí, el insomnio puede ser una verdadera lata"- comentó él con una risita- "Pero yo me sé el remedio perfecto para ello. Cierra los ojos..."

Hikari cerró los ojos lentamente, permitiendo que el calor que su amigo le transmitía la fuera relajando.

-  "_Había una vez una princesa que se llamaba BlancaNieves, que tenía la piel como la nieve y el pelo como el ébano. Un día, su malvada madrastra fue a buscar a su espejo mágico y..."_

Y fue entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que Hikari finalmente tuvo una noche con sueños... una noche de paz.

**FIN.**__


End file.
